


Az út Yuuri szívéhez (a sake-n át vezet)

by jodontesajodontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hungarian, Light Angst, M/M, drunk yuuri, this has an English translation, yuuri on victor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodontesajodontes/pseuds/jodontesajodontes
Summary: ,,Amikor az első üveg kiürült, újért kiáltott, amit a pincér sietve át is nyújtott neki. Victor már nem is figyelt rá, csak a folyadék mihamarabbi ledöntésével foglalkozott. Aznap este már nem is történt volna semmi váratlan Victor egyre erősödő részegségén kívül, ha Yuurinak nem kell kimennie mosdóba. Próbált észrevétlenül, halkan osonni a folyosón, de balszerencséjére Victor pont abba az irányba bambult..."
Aranybogár Yuuri és Victor végre elbeszélgetnek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt írtam meg először, és csak aztán fordítottam le angolra... ezért nyilván ezt kicsit jobbnak érzem, mert mégis csak magyar az anyanyelvem. Remélem, hogy tetszik nektek :)

Mire hazaértek Yuuri a vastag kabátjában is enyhén reszketett. A kesztyűje szinte ráfagyott az ujjaira, alig bírta lerángatni őket. A tél nem szarral hajigált idén sem. Victor enyhe mosollyal figyelte szánalmas próbálkozásait, aztán odalépett hozzá, hogy segítsen.

,,Yuuri, várj egy kicsit. Hadd segítsek.” Óvatosan lehámozta a kesztyűket, és lehelgetve melengette Yuuri kezét, aki alig észrevehetően kezdett elpirulni. Már Victor keze az ő kezén is ilyen hatást váltott ki belőle. Nem számított arra az apró kézcsókra sem, amit Victor gyorsan a kezére nyomott, majd mintha mi se történt volna (ahogy a pap kijön a templomból) elengedte hirtelen és folytatta a cipőfűzőjével való babrálást. Yuuri pedig ott állt sóbálványként, képtelen volt megmozdulni, az agya még mindig nem dolgozta fel a történteket. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóban megtörtént.

Victor elindult az ebédlő felé, mindkettejüknek korgott a gyomra az egész napos edzéstől és Yuuri édesanyjának főztje hatalmas vonzóerővel bírt egyébként is.

Vacsora után Yuuri elvonult a szobájába, szinte kisettenkedett a teremből, mielőtt bárki is marasztalhatta volna. Időre volt szüksége, hogy gondolkozzon. Nem tudta mi folyik körülötte, de érezte mekkora erővel csap le rá. Victor érkezése olyan volt, mint egy hirtelen jött villámcsapás. Nem volt előtte vihar, semmilyen jel, ami felkészíthette volna rá. Victor egyszer csak megjelent az életében, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki távozni óhajt egyhamar. Nem mintha Yuuri bánta volna. Legnagyobb álma vált valóra, az olimpiai bajnok Victor Nikiforov vele egy fedél alatt élt, azért jött Japánba, hogy csak őt eddze. Szinte túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen.

Amíg Yuuri álmatlanul elmélkedve feküdt az ágyában, Victor emlékezett a régi szép orosz időkre, mivel vodkája nem volt, hát sake-val. A kezében lévő üveg gyanúsan gyorsan ürült ki, a körülötte egyre fogyatkozó vendégek legnagyobb aggodalmára. Egyelőre nem sok látszott rajta a piából, elég jól bírta, elvégre orosz volt. Tekintete a távolba révedt, mintha teljesen máshol járnának a gondolatai, ahogy néha-néha nagyokat kortyolt az üvegből. Már nem is fáradt a kitöltögetéssel, mindenkinek egyértelmű volt, hogy felejtésig akarja inni magát. Amikor az első üveg kiürült, újért kiáltott, amit a pincér sietve át is nyújtott neki. Victor már nem is figyelt rá, csak a folyadék mihamarabbi ledöntésével foglalkozott. Aznap este már nem is történt volna semmi váratlan Victor egyre erősödő részegségén kívül, ha Yuurinak nem kell kimennie mosdóba. Próbált észrevétlenül, halkan osonni a folyosón, de balszerencséjére Victor pont abba az irányba bambult (már a második üveg felénél tartott).

,,Yuuri!!!” kurjantott fel lelkesen, ahogy észrevette szerencsétlen tanítványát. Nem hagyott neki esélyt a szökésre, hanem rögtön mellette termett és szorosan megölelte:

,,Hát itt vagy! Sokat gondoltam rád. Mert milyen dolog az, hogy a vendég egyedül iszik, nem igaz? Csatlakozz hozzám! Nem, semmilyen ellenvetést nem fogadok el, néhanapján te is lazíthatsz.” Az orosz akcentusa egyre erősebben kiütközött a beszédén. Az angol szavak hangsúlyosabbak és kicsit akadozóbbak lettek az ital miatt.

,,Victor, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy innom kéne, holnap edzés lesz egész nap… ami azt illeti egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked sem kéne többet innod” jegyezte meg a második részt már halkabban Yuuri, de azért engedett a szelíd erőszaknak és helyet foglalt az edzője mellett az asztalnál.

,,Nos, mire igyunk?” emelte meg Victor az üveget, mint aki tósztot készül mondani egy jeles ünnepélyen.

,,A győzelemre” suttogta válaszul Yuuri. A szemét lesütötte, szavai alig hallhatóan hagyták el száját, és ahogy kimondta őket, szinte rögtön meg is bánta. A kezét a szájára szorította és ijedten pislogott Victorra, aki csak nevetett teli szájból. Soha nem látta még Yuuri ennyire szépnek. A boldogságtól és az alkoholtól a tekintete csillogott, ahogy Yuuri reakcióján kacagott, közben a térdét csapkodta jókedvében és orosz szavakat kiáltott a világba. Yuuri diplomatikusan megállapította magában, hogy Victor határozottan túl sokat ivott. Mikor kinevette magát, az orosz szokatlan komolysággal tekintett rá.

,,Yuuri. Kedvelsz engem?” A kérdése teljesen váratlanul érte Yuurit, pont mint minden egyes cselekedete Victornak. Köpni-nyelni nem tudott, nem hogy válaszolni. Zavarában megragadta az asztalon álló üveget és meghúzta. A sake égette a torkát, nem volt hozzászokva, csak ritkán ivott. Boldogan üdvözölte a kellemes melegséget, ami szinte rögtön terjedni kezdett a hasában és érezte, ahogy ellazul. Az alkohol tényleg sok mindent megold, gondolta bágyadtan. De a kérdés még mindig ott lógott a levegőben, válaszra várva. Yuuri még egy párat kortyolt, és csak aztán nyitotta beszédre a száját:

,,Kicsit megleptél. Igazából… mindig meglepsz.” habozott, ahogy keresgélte a megfelelő angol szavakat, majd még mindig tétovázva folytatta. ,,Igen. Kedvellek. Már nagyon régóta. Talán 10 körül lehettem, amikor először láttalak versenyezni. Teljesen el voltam bűvölve. Olyan gyönyörű voltál. Holnap biztos szégyellni fogom magam, amiért mindezt elmondtam. De az is lehet, hogy nem fogsz rá emlékezni. Talán az lenne a legjobb.” Keserű mosoly kísérte az utolsó mondatát, az a fajta mély lemondás, amit még a részegség sem tudott elsimítani. Belesüllyedt a szomorú gondolataiba, de Victor nem hagyta túl sokáig, hogy lógassa az orrát. Hiába voltak mindketten elég elázott állapotban, mégis figyeltek egymásra. Victor szinte akaratlanul is rá volt hangolódva Yuuri érzéseire, és most semmi másra nem koncentrált, csak őrá.

,,Ezt nem akarom elfelejteni. Nem fogom.” jelentette ki Victor, már elmúlt a vicces hangulata, őszinte komolyság áradt belőle. Ritkán látták őt ilyennek, ezt az oldalát mindig elrejtette, azt hitte, hogy gyengévé teszi, de mégis ez volt a legigazabb énje. A valódi Victor, az amiből Yuuri is csak részleteket, ellesett pillanatokat kapott, és most végre nyíltan láthatott. Annyi mindent akart volna még elmondani Yuurinak, minden addig visszafojtott és poénokba csomagolt gondolatát. A védelme megtört Yuuri mellett, a pajzs üveggé vált és darabokra tört, és mögötte csak egy magányos, de jó ember állt. Egy olyan ember, aki minden porcikájával szerette Yuurit, de nem tudta, hogy érzései viszonzottak-e. Remélni sem merte, hogy azok.

Az ital bátorrá tette mindkettejüket, hosszan néztek egymás szemébe, kutatva a másik érzelmeinek mély barlangjait, azokat a helyeket, amiket paraván takart mindeddig. Majd Victor lassan Yuuri keze felé nyúlt, és megfogta. Yuuri belesimult a tapintásába, közelebb hajolt, engedte, hogy Victor magához húzza. Beleolvadtak a csókba, amely lassú volt, mint a patak folyása, békés, mint a levelek hullása ősszel. Egy bemutatkozás volt ez a csók, nem gyors, nem elsietett, ismerkedtek egymás ajkának ízével, kitapogatták egymás lelkét a csókon keresztül. És mindketten boldogan fogadták, amit találtak. Egymást találták meg. Olyan érzés volt számukra, mint amikor a fuldokló az első korty levegőhöz jut. Élettel töltötte el a testüket, reménnyel a lelküket.

Az éjszakát egymás mellett fekve töltötték Yuuri ágyában. Gyengéd becézésekkel szólt Victor a szerelméhez, az összes eddig ki nem mondott becenevet elmondta Yuurinak, órákig tudott volna róla beszélni, dicsérni minden egyes porcikáját, hogy mennyire csodás és tökéletes. Yuuri pedig vidáman pirult az orosz mellett heverve, aki végre az övé volt. Csak az övé. Másnap mikor felébredtek, megkönnyebbülve ölelték meg egymást. Egy kis részük félt attól, hogy mindez csak álom volt. Végül Yuuri böködte meg Victort türelmesen, figyelmeztetve, hogy lassan indulniuk kellett gyakorolni.

,,Meg kell nyernünk egy versenyt. Gyerünk!” mondta határozottan, már felöltözve, ahogy Victor szánalmas nyögésekkel kikászálódott az ágyból.

,,Szörnyen másnapos vagyok. Yuuri, menj előre, majd én is megyek. Szükségem van egy hideg fürdőre.”

Yuuri csak együttérzően bólintott, és magára hagyta a szobában. Victor a fejét fogva indult a fürdőbe, de azért közben enyhe mosoly ült az arcán, nem is annyira a szájával, mint inkább a szemével mosolygott.

 


End file.
